In application platforms, developers using the platform often want to be able to detect when particular events occur. To do so, many developers develop polling systems to detect when an event occurs. Building such a system can be time consuming and difficult to maintain. Furthermore, some events of the application platform may not be exposed through an API or other programmatic interface. The application platform may have logistical reasons, security reasons, or business reasons for not exposing all internal events to third party developers. Thus, for some events, developers may not be able to detect the event. Thus, there is a need in the application platform field to create a new and useful system and method for triggering on platform usage. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.